Revenge of the Squid Army Awesomestar's story
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: Awesomestar is friends with Deadlox,Jason, and Sky. But when the Squids form a evil plan to kill Sky, it's up to Awesomestar to save him! So... Sky is doomed. Contains very slight Deadlox X OC if you can see it. If there was a third genre it would be friendship or romance
1. Prologue

**I do not own Minecraft, skydoesminecraft, deadloxMC, MinecraftUniverse, or any Youtuber shown in this story. I only own my OC, Awesomestar and her insane side, Insomnia.**

* * *

It all started as a normal day. Deadlox and his friend Awesomestar, were mining for diamonds... While attempting to kill each other " Over here Deady!" Awesomestar called, leaping to a stone block. Her black fur shone. Her skin was a black cat with nine gold stars on the body. The stars represented her nine lives. She could switch to run on her four legs, increasing her running and jumping ability. " don't call me Deady!" Deadlox yelled, swinging his pick at her. Awesomestar laughed " Relax Deady I mean Deadlox. Sky and Jason told us not to kill each other this time!" Deadlox nodded " fine. Lets find some diamonds and get out of here!"

Awesomestar's POV

" Get back you stupid thing!" I yell as I swipe a creeper across the face. " this was a GREAT idea Deadlox!" I hiss at him. He shrugs his shoulders " sorry." I hiss at him again. " is that ALL? Notch your an idiot." He stabs me with a stone sword. I don't even flinch " a stone sword? Really?" I ask as we head back to Sky's house. Dawn nearly hits the roof when she sees me with the sword in my back. " Dawn, I'm fine. I can't feel anything less than an iron sword." I say as Jason pulls it's out of me " Thanks Jason." He grins " no problem" just for fun, I swipe my claws at Deadlox again " idiot." but what I didn't know is that later that day, I would lose him... FOREVER.


	2. The first REALLY bad part

**Only own Awesomestar**

* * *

Awesomestar's POV

Me, Deadlox, Jason, Antvenom, and Caveman where gathered in the secret meeting place of the Generals of the Sky Army. I look around nervously " where the Nether is Sky?!" Caveman shrugs " I don't know.." Then a warrior of MineClan ( my subscribers ) runs in " Awesomestar, I'm sorry to interrupt but the Squids have just sent us this!" She hands me a video. " thanks Quickstep, you may go." The warrior races out and Ant is shaking his head at me " I don't know how you keep their names straight. The only ones I know is you, and Medusatail." Medusatail is my deputy. She has a snake for a tail, which explains her name. So everyone knows her. I hand the video to Jason " Put it in!" Deadlox snaps.I notice Medusatail at the door " Awesomestar, we have looked everywhere. There is no sign of Sky." Jason stands up suddenly " the squids took him I know it!" I glare at him " Jason! You cant accuse the squids of everything! Sky most likely is mining budder he'll be back soon" Jason's eyes burn into me " that's sounds like something a traitor would say!" My eyes turn ice cold " are accusing me off betraying the Sky Army to the squids?!" Jason nods and Deadlox jumps to my defense " Awesomestar would never do that! I've known her for two years!" Jason snaps " your only defending her because you like her!" Deadlox hisses " I'm defending her vibe cause she's my friend." He says coldly. Then I snap " you can save sky on your own Jason I'm DONE!" I storm off with Medusatail at my heels.


	3. GASP!

Awesomestar's POV

I race to my house, and bury my face into my bed. It's true. I DID betray the Sky Army. The squids threatened to kill Deadlox if I didn't and Deadlox was my best friend. If Jason or any of the other generals find out I'm a traitor, I'll be executed and not even my nine lives could save me.

Deadlox's POV

I glare harshly at Jason " good job Jason! Awesomestar wait up!" I start after her but she's too fast. Jason shakes his head. " she's such a a hot head!" I snarl at him " YOU'RE the one who made her run off!" Ant gets between us " relax you two! Jason, I'm sure that Awesomestar is not a if she does have a tiny bit of a temper." Jason snorts " a TINY bit?!

Jason's POV

I know Awesomestar is a traitor. I also know that Deadlox is telling me she's innocent because he likes her. I swear by Jeffery that they are up to something and my Notch I'm gonna find out what!

Awesomestar's POV

I stare into the icy eyes of Medusatail. It's very risky, she could turn me into stone in a heartbeat. But she could read minds and sense strong feelings of hate. " sense anything?" I ask. She nods " you seem to hate Jason because he called you a traitor. Which happens to be true and because of that, Sky is imprisoned."

Sky's POV

The squids make me watch what Awesomestar and Medusatail are doing. A cooled hand grips my heart as I hear that Awesomestar betrayed me. A squid laughs " Still believe Awesomestar will come and kill us? If she does come Deadlox will die!" Then I feel a sharp blow to the head, and I black out.


	4. Squids, how we hate you

Awesomestar's POV

As I pace around my bedroom, a laptop beeps on my bedside table. Most likely the King Squid wanting an update on the Sky Army. I open the laptop, and stare into the cold, heartless eyes of King Squid. A wave of pain washes over me when I see Sky in the background, staring at me. His eyes seemed to say " why?" Tears flood my eyes " I'm so sorry..." I whisper.

King Squid hisses " What's new on the Sky Army, General Awesomestar?" He sneers the word General " And don't think about lying to us again! You don't want Sky here to meet the same fate as your family do you?" He laughs and I'm holding back tears.

This monster killed my mother Crystalheart, my father Deadfire, my twin sister Mossystone, and my two younger brothers Dodgepaw and Eaglepaw. My brothers were only eight months old.

" General Jason has found out I'm a traitor. But he can't prove it so no one believes him..." King Squid admits a horrible screeching sound that makes me clutch me ears in pain. " So far there is no plan to rescue Sky but Deadlox is..."

The King cuts me off with his awful laughter " My dear Awesomestar, Deadlox won't rescue Sky!" My blood runs ice cold. " W-why not?" I stammer. The King moves to one side and I can see that, in the same cell as Sky, is Deadlox. I let out a furious hiss " you told me he wouldn't be harmed!" The King laughs again " I'm a SQUID! I always lie to the Sky Army!"

Deadlox's POV

I can't believe my ears. Jason was right. Awesomestar is a traitor. " Why?" I whisper. Sky turns to face me. " They made her. Told her that if she didn't, I would die. You, Jason, Ant, Caveman, and MineClan too."

My eyes widen " Why didn't she just lie?" I can see a small tear in Sky's eye. " She tried that. They killed her family. Her mother, father, twin, and little brothers. Neither of her parents had siblings so..." " She has no family left." I finish for him. Sky nods " The Sky Army and MineClan is the closest to true family she'll ever get again."

My fury ebbs " She didn't come and try to save you?" Sky shakes his head " she did, but we got caught and I ordered her to go without home. And you know Awesomestar will never disobey a command from me in a crisis. So she ran and told the other Generals that I was captured." " What? No she didn't!" I say.

Sky sighs " the Squids are controlling her like a puppet. She has no free will. It's a game of Cat and Mouse, only this time, the kitty is playing the part of the mouse." I look around " so what do we do now Commander?" Sky sighs again " Pray to Notch Awesomestar breaks free from the Squids control on her."

Awesomestar's POV

I shut the laptop and go over my options for a course of action. 1. I could tell the other Generals everything, go save Sky, and hope I don't get executed. 2. Go full Insomnia, (my evil side, created from a curse put on me thanks to Herobrine) and go free Sky and Deadlox on my own. 3. Get MineClan to attack the Squids. Or 4. Curl up and due nothing, due to a broken will ( which I REALLY wanted to do.). After careful thinking, I go with number one. Even if I get executed, at least I'd be with my family again. I start the walk to Sky Army HQ, towards my certain death. When I died, MineClan would be left in good hands-I mean paws. I've know Medsuatail her entire life. MineClan would have a great leader, and I would be guiding her from the stars. Notch, this is stupid, talking about my death even though I'm not sure I'm going to die. I will just have to wait and see won't I?

* * *

**Okay chapter four down. So I was thinking about doing an Enderlox story with my OC. Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Awesome to the rescue!

Awesomestar's POV

I walk into the HQ, and see the three remaining generals trying to kill each other. Well, Ant was punching Jason's pig, and Caveman was yelling something about his club which was actually a bone " All three of you, SHUT UP!" I yell. They all freeze, until Cave hits Jason with his club but I ignore it.

" Jason, you were right... I am a traitor..." Jason glares at me " See why people need to listen to be more often?!" He yells. Ant walks over to me " Why did you?" I look down " They threatened to kill all of you. They already killed my family. Now they have Sky and Deadlox."

Cave hits me with his club, I grab it, and break it in half. " We need to Save them! Please guys you have to believe me!" Jason sighs " Sky is going to kill you but I'm in." Ant and Cave nod their approval. " Lets suit up and go!" I yell flashing my claws.

Sky's POV

The past grew days for me was worse than then time Kermit accidentally sent me to h***.I got kidnapped by squids that stole my budder, found out Awesomestar is a traitor, Deadlox got kidnapped, and I have no idea where my budder is!

" Deadlox, I'm going though budder withdrawal!" I say while banging my head against the wall. Deadlox rolls his eyes at me " you love budder more than your own girlfriend!"

" Not true! Dawn is amazing! Your just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend!" I snap

Deadlox rolls his eyes again " dude, I don't WANT a girlfriend. Let's find a way out."

Awesomestar's POV

" This better work!" Jason hissed. I roll my eyes Jason and I would be freeing Sky and Deadlox while Ant and Cave while distracting the squids/getting Sky's budder back " oh it'll work TrueMU."

He sighs then an alarms sounds. Show time. " Over here you color blind monkey!" It's hard not to laugh at the things Cave says. " Awesomestar there're over there!" Jason whispers.

" I'll get them, I got them into this and I'll get them out! Cover me." Before he can object, I slide down to where Sky and Deadlox were being held. " shh." I say " If I get caught, we're all doomed!"

Jason's POV

I was standing guard for Awesomestar when I heard a squid like hiss " show yourselves you cowards!" I snarl, swinging my sword around.

Then a VERY large tentacle wraps around me and starts suffocating me " Awesomesta-" the tentacle cuts off my air and I black out

Deadlox's POV

" I knew you would come for us!" I say as Awesomestar attempts to pick the lock with her claw.

" No problem, considering it's my fault we're in this mess!" I catch sight of a huge squid tentacle... And it had Jason " That huge squid has Jason!" I yell. Awesomestar wheels around to be face to face with King Squid!


	6. Freeing Sky

Awesomestar's POV

I dodge King Squid's first attack then launch myself at him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jason gripped in the king's tentacle, after clawing at the king's eyes, I bite down on the tentacle that was holding Jason.

The king's scream makes my ears nearly bleed but I continue attacking. But I bite the King's Squids neck and I get flung against the cobblestone and iron wall.

I hear a snap, then feel extreme pain, then I fall into blackness.

Sky's POV

I stare wide eyed as Awesomestar takes on the squid. She seemed to be winning, until she got flung into the wall.

I hear a sickening snap, a sharp yelp of pain, and Awesomestar laying on the ground next to Jason. Except Jason was getting up, Awesomestar was motionless. " NO!" I yell but I notice Deadlox grinning. What the f*** was he smiling about?!

Deadlox's POV

Sky must be thinking 59 different swear words right now, but I don't care.

I know something he doesn't, I know that Awesomestar will get up, and attack again. But I see the King Squid, with all the wounds she gave him, I doubt he will live.

Now to get everyone and go, but Awesomestar is still on the just needs to recover. I open the cell door and Sky and I race out.

Awesomestar's POV

StarClan manages to repair my neck with only one life, which is pretty impressive if you ask me.

I jolt awake, alive once more, and notice Sky, Deadlox, Caveman, Jason, and Ant escaping without me. I race after them, the threats of King Squid meaning nothing now.

I walk over to Sky " I assume I'm out of the Sky Army now." I say, hanging my head. Sky looks at me in surprise. " Are you kidding?! We where able to evaluate the squids more than all our weekly battles with them combined! I'd make you second in command if Deadlox wasn't here!"

Deadlox elbows between us " But I am so you're not!" He says. And we're all laughing, joking, and insulting each other once more.

And my Clan is save, my family avenged at last, and all is well in my world once more... Or so I thought...

* * *

**End of Story! Sorry if the ending was bad. Go read my other stories!**


End file.
